The Marauders favorite girls
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: Ever wonder who the Marauders favorite girl was? Well we all know about James and Remus, but what about Sirius? Did he? Well of course he did! You just have to read and find out!
1. The Red Lily and the Stag

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hayley, Austin, Mary-Ann, and Ally, the rest are JKRowlings, the greatest writer there is, besides Stephen King, but he's a horror writer, but still great!

* * *

"JAMES!" Lily called. "Yes my dear?" James asked his wife. "Only you could be so dumb, you, you had Sirius over when I look like THIS!" James sighed, ever since his wife gotten pregnant, she had blamed every thing on him. He wasn't complaining, but he was a bit mad.

"Lily you look great." He said trying to calm her down. "No I don't, Im fat, and ugly, and fat, and I eat a lot, and fat, and I cant fit into my own clothes now! And Im fat!" "No your not Lily, you look gorgeous." "Easy for you to say, your not the one whose pregnant!" James grabbed her and held her to him. "Lily, you are wonderful. You look radiant. No one else is like you." "Really?" "Yes no come on, lets go meet the guys."

Lily sighed but followed him as he walked down the stairs. "Lily, whats wrong?" Sirius said to her. "Im sorry Sirius." "For what?" "I don't know." Lily walked over to Sirius and hugged him.

James had to laugh at his wife, nearly choking Sirius. The look on his face was priceless. 'Help Me!!!!' Remus chuckled, and Hayley nearly died with laughter. "Lil-a its alright." Lily sniffed but walked over to Hayley with two year old Mary-Ann on knee and one year old Ally on Austins. "Come on Lil-a we're both pregnant here. Your hubby does anything, come to my house, I'll take care of ya." "Thanks." "It be no problem." Austin told her.

After a while everyone went home and James had a bigger problem. Getting Lily to go to bed. "Lily come on I'll be right besides you." "No." James sighed. "Lily I love you and all but I will get you to go to bed even if it means a potion." "No, wait you love me?" James sighed. "Lily what Ive been telling you since we where sixteen?" "That you love me." "And what has changed since?" "I got fat!" James sighed. "No Lily you didn't, you got pregnant, with a mini me and you."

"You don't think that Im not fat?" Lily asked her eyes wide. "No Lily I could never think that." James said to her. "I love you James." "I know you choose me didn't you?" "Yeah." "Good no to bed with you."

888

"Lil-a?" Austin asked Hayley. "Yeah my pet name for Lily." "Alright dear." "Good, not I got to ask my brother something." "Fine Hayley." Hayley gave him Ally, and ran to where her brother and Remus were.

"Siri?" "Yes Hayley?" "Can you watch, Mary-Ann and Ally tomorrow?" "Sure sis, no off with ya." "Thanks Siri!" Hayley hugged her brother and kissed his and Remus's cheeks and ran off to where Austin was waiting with the girls.

* * *

A/N: This is a one shot about James and Lily, this is going to be a story of the Marauders and the women they love the most. And yes Sirius is next. Sixs year old sirius that is! Bet no one can guess who Hayley is... Well um please review... thanks for reading.


	2. The Mutt and the Princess

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hayley and Austin. Everything else is JK Rowlings.

* * *

Sirius was woken rudely by his twin sister, Hayley. "Waky Siri, come on mummy said its breakfast time! I want you to sit by me, and not Reggy!" Sirius sighed and turned over to see his twin strataling him. "Hayley, if you don't get off I'll make Regulus sit by you!" "I love you Siri." Sirius rolled his eyes and tossed her off him, grabbing his clothes. "Oh go save me a seat."

Hayley grinned at him and ran out of the room.

The six year old Sirius sat down besides his twin and ate. And just as he was leaving the room, Hayley jumped him. "Siri, I love you!" "Get off!" "No!" Sirius sighed as he tried and found he couldn't push him off.

Regulus laughed at the two of them, and Sirius found he was able to breath again. "I love you to Reggy!" "Get off! Your to big!" "No Im not and you know you love me!" Regulus sighed and Sirius laughed.

* * *

'A good head on your shoulders, your loyal to everyone, you love your family, and your brothers. Your smarter then most, because you don't think like the rest. Your slyness and cunning to keep everyone on your side is good. The bravery you don't let others see as you hide behind your brother. Hufflepuff would be a insult to you, your to smart for Ravenclaw, you would undermind Slytherin, Gryffindore isn't the best but it is better then the rest. Yes it is, you'll do well there, and finally find your bravery.' "GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat cried and Hayley walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

'Yes not an ordernary Black I must say, brave enough to stand up to your parents hun? Loyal, but the bravey is the biggest yes. You'll do well in' "GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat cried and Sirius went and sat down besides his twin. As Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans sat down around them.

Lily for the most part only talked to Hayley and Remus. "Siri?" Hayley asked and James laughed. After Sirius glared at him he asked, "Yes Hayley?" "The sorting hat said something weird. It said I was smarter then most but I think differently. And I was sly and cunning and could keep everyone on my side. And I had bravery but I didn't let it show because I hid behind you."

Sirius looked at her for a moment before saying. "Well of course you don't think the same Hayley, look at the Slytherins! And you will probely have mum eating out of your hand the next time we get back. And you don't hide behind me, you beat me up!" Hayley tilted her head but smiled. "I love you Siri." "Yeah, yeah, yeah shut it pipsqeuk."

* * *

It was after one of their OWLs Sirius and the rest of the Marauders where sitting under a tree, Hayley was climbing above them, oblivious to there confursation. James had just put Snape up in there air. "Siri Im going to fall! Catch me!" "Hayley Im bus-" Sirius stopped as he had to catch Hayley before she fell to the ground.

"Ouf." "Hey Siri, what ya doing?" Hayley said arms around his neck. "Pranking Snivellus." Suddenly Hayleys face got mad. "What?" Sirius nodded to Snape upside down.

"You idiot, leave him alone." "Ow!" Sirius said as she hit him and James upside their heads. "Give me!" She grabbed their wands and got Snape to the ground and ran off.

Later at Dinner. "Hayley where are our wands?" "Siri Lil-a has them. Couldn't let you get them now could I? You'll get them back when I see fit." Hayley then proceded to kiss his cheek, and walked out laughing.

Two weeks later in Transfiguration: "Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, this is the fifth time in the past two weeks you havent had your wand. Have you lost them?" "Professor I believe that's my fault, I took there wands so they couldn't do anything bad." Hayley said. "Ah, five points to Gryffindor then." James and Sirius where dumbfounded. Lily laughed but made it look like she was coughing.

* * *

"Sirius, I have something to say." Sirius looked confused, Hayley never called him Sirius. "What?" "I um might well be pregnant." Hayley mumbled to him. Sirius paled "Austin?" Hayley nodded and ran after him when he walked away muttering. 'Get my sister pregnant, we'll see how well you last!' "Siri stop, he knows, and hes' not going to leave me!" She called out to him.

"Hayley do you understand whats happened?" Sirius asked clearly. "Yes, Im going to be a mum, and you an uncle." She looked at him. He sighed and held open his arms. She ran into them with an "I love you Siri." "Love ya to pip squeak."

* * *

A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think, next is Remus. Hayley is basicley the only one Sirius loved because she was close to him. So yeah, please review, even if its to tell me I suck...


	3. The Nymph and the Wolf

"Hey Remmy!" I said to him as I ran up to him. "Hey Nymphadora." "Don't call me that!" I protested. He just chuckled. "What did you need?"

"Oh Hayley said something about, us babysitting the twins, Jack and Kathlynn." Remus nodded. "When?" He asked. "Um Tomorrow, I mean I can do it by myself if your busy, she just said shed prefer you there, because they happen to listen to you."

Remus again nodded. "What time tomorrow and where?" he asked.

"Oh noon, my apartment." He nodded. "See you then Nymphadora." I scowled and huffed. Even though deep down inside me I felt happy that he refused to call me Tonks.

Next Day, Noon, Dora's Apartment:

"Papa!" Jack yelled and crashed into Remus's feet. Then looked up at him and pouted. "Where Papa?" He asked Remus as he picked him up. "Don't know." He said then took Kathlynn from me.

"Honestly I wont drop them." "Its not you dropping them that Im worried about. Its when they fall." I rolled my eyes at that but smiled. "Watch them while I put their milk on to heat." He nodded and I went into the kitchen.

Half an Hour later: "Well their asleep, finally. How Hayley and Austin handle them I'll never know!" I said dramatically as I fell right next to Remus on my couch.

"Give them to others, thats how they handled Mary-Ann and Ally, gave them to Sirius and I to babysit." He said and I sighed.

"Yeah well you didn't have them all morning trying to crawl all over you." I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Your fault you told me noon." He told me, and I was happy he didn't tell me off for putting myself in his personal bubble, which he happens to guard with his life.

"Eh I thought I could handle them for seven hours." I told him and he turned his head to look at me weirdly. "Seven hours." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yeah she brought them at 5:00am." I shrugged. "They where good for the first 5 hours. Then they woke up." I cringed. "They make me rethink having kids." I joked.

"Wait till they hit puberty." "Oh heck no." He laughed softly, and I felt my eye lids dropping.

Remus smelled good as well. He was just making me fall asleep. I giggled and and buried my head in his shoulder and was out like a light.

6:00PM, Dora's Apartment:

I woke up, blinking. My head was on something soft. I opened my eyes, and all I saw was blue. I lifted my head and saw that my head was resting on Remus's chest. "Your to skinny." I muttered to no one.

"Yeah well your clingy." He replied back.

"Oh I'm sorry Remus, I didn't know you where awake!" I said trying to get off of him, failing, and nearly falling off the couch. Thankfully Remus has the best reflexes of anyone I know, and caught me before I hurt myself.

"Its alright, I've been awake for a while. Well since Hayley got the kids. To tell you the truth, she was laughing her butt of because you where asleep on me." Remus said to me, as I stood up.

Then I saw the clock. "Oh great its six." I sighed. Then looked at him. "You want to stay and have dinner with me? Its the lest I can do after using you as a pillow." I asked him.

He grinned and nodded. He then got up and got close to me, putting his head next to mine and said. "You can use me as a pillow any day."

And then he headed down the hall to the bathroom.

While I the great Nymphadora Star-Amelia Tonks was standing right where he left me, blinking like an idiot, but grinning like the town fool.


End file.
